


Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short Drabble, ayato's hair, ayato's kinda cute, cuteness, from 2017, lazy drabble, soft, someone help w tags pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ayato's hair looks really soft. Like, REALLY soft.
Relationships: Kirishima Ayato/Reader, Kirishima Ayato/You
Kudos: 39





	Hair

“Hey, Ayato.” You look over at him, (e/c) eyes shining. “Mngghh.” He mumbles as an answer, not bothering to turn around and face you or give you a coherent, comprehensible response. “Ayato.” You whine his name, dragging out the o at the end. “Mmm-what?” He says lazily, just wanting you to get whatever you're going to say over with. “Wake up already!” He knows you're pouting now. “Go away", he murmurs sleepily, he can't be bothered right now, he's too tired.

Ayato is lying huddled up in his cocoon of multiple soft blankets of varying shades of blue, and the only features of him visible are his nose, which barely pokes out over the top of the bundle of blankets, and a tuft of his indigo-blue hair, which looks very soft and fluffy. Right now, you're trying to wake Ayato, because you're bored and you need some actual human company, since you're both trapped here alone with a raging snow storm outside. So far, you've bribed, bargained and begged.

Now you're willing to resort to the art of threatening. “Ayato, I’m going to throw your boots out the window.” You say, shuffling around your side of the bed, pretending to get up. "Mmm, k.” is the only reply you get. Great. You try again, with one of this beloved items. His scarf. You're unsure if he's going to be mad at this, or whether he'll even care at all. “I’m going to shred your scarf into tiny, tiny pieces.” you say, although not as threateningly as before, looking at him to see his reaction. “You do that.” Looks like he doesn't care then. But you know you could never actually do it. “Ugh!”

Maybe he thinks these aren't solid threats and you don’t mean them (he's right), or he doesn’t actually care for these items much. Either way, he doesn’t move an inch. Giving into him like you always end up doing, you look at his soft, silky purple-blue hair, the fluffy bit of it that's showing near the top of the blankets. Some of it was coming in his eyes. You wanted to touch the silky hair -it looks unbelievably soft- and then brush it away. SO BADLY. It always irritates you when people let hair hang in their eyes, because it looks out of place and doesn't it irritate them? Reaching over, you stretch out your hand, eyes flitting over to Ayato’s face to check whether he's still sound asleep.

After making sure he is, you extend your hand nearer, eyes focused only on that piece of indigo-blue silkiness. You're in deep concentration, which only really happens occasionally. As if sensing your hand hovering near his hair, Ayato swats your hand away and sits up in one swift motion, glaring at you, suddenly fully awake. “U-um, hi Ayato.” You manage to say, surprise colouring your tone at the sudden movement. “Keep your dirty hand away from my hair.” He growls, still glaring, but it has no real malice, so you know he doesn't mean it. 

Suddenly regaining your courage, you cross your arms and retort, “i thought you were sleeping?” He rolls his eyes and says,“Well, I just woke up, now shut up and go to sleep with me, idiot.” You let out a sudden squeak, surprised as a hand wraps around your wrist, tugging you down onto the bed. A few moments pass in silence. Ayato's back is turned to you, but his hair is still very much visible. It should be unfair really, that his hair is so much more high-quality than yours, even when you use the best products on it. Maybe you should consider going au naturel? Ayato shifts, and the blankets slide down a little, exposing all of his hair. It's messy but still looks soft. Your only goal now is to run your hands through his heavenly hair. Your hand itches and you reach up cautiously, not wanting to alert him as to what you're doing. 

On the other side of the bed, Ayato rolls his eyes in annoyance, and cursing himself and you, he encloses his hands around your wrist again. He guides your hand and sets it in his hair, gently and carefully. Taking this as a sign of permission, you smile softly, and made slow soothing motions, caressing and running your hands through his hair. “I thought you didn’t want my dirty hands touching your hair?” You coo at him teasingly. “Shut up.” You giggle softly and a sigh of contentment escapes your lips as you snuggle closer to Ayato. You close your eyes, feeling warm and secure, wrapped in the pile of cosy blankets with Ayato. Silence fills the room comfortingly, until, “Your hands better be sanitised.” Letting a small snort escape your lips, you roll your eyes and drift off into warm and safe sleep, your hand now intertwined with Ayato’s.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted and re-edited from a 2017 drabble
> 
> I was lazy in bed and it was cold.
> 
> ->>-> ->>-> Disclaimer: Kirishima Ayato belongs to Ishida Sui. Plot and writing belongs to me.
> 
> =-> cross-posted on Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/10031516/Anime-oneshots


End file.
